My Very Own Kagamine Len
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: Crypton -I don't own- has asked Miyuki to test their new Len unit after she asked if they could make the Vocaloids come to reality. But Len's acting very strange... Len X O.C. Miyuki Rated T for specific cute stuff... xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, yes, Miyuki represents me :3 Second, I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT own Crypton or Vocaloid!**

* * *

My Very Own Kagamine Len

Ch. 1 The Package

**Miyuki's POV**

I stared at the big white and yellow box in front of me. It stood at least 2 feet taller than me and showed his box art on the cover.

Earlier today, I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. When I opened the door, I saw this box outside with an enveloped letter for me attached to it.

I pushed it inside my house. When I opened the letter, this is what it said:

_Dear Miyuki,_

_ Hello. We are very glad to inform you about... Screw this. It's hard to talk like it's formal. Anyway, we wanna tell you that the suggestion you sent us (the one about real-life anime beings thing) is now actually a dream come true to you!_

_ We have sent this sample of Kagamine Len to ask you what you think. He was the last one we made so we could all hear about what you think and stuff. He is not yet the official one, this one's just a sample._

_We want you to stay with him for just a month and after that, we will send someone to pick you and the Len sample up to hear what you have to say. And if you're wondering why it's you, it's because you were the one who sent the suggestion in the first place. Anyway, thanks!_

_Sincerely, Crypton & the Vocaloids_

_PS: It's important to read the manual first!_

I just stared at the letter and tried to remember what that suggestion I sent them was about. But now that I understand what the letter means, I remember EXACTLY what was on the letter I sent.

_Dear Crypton,_

_ I heard you guys were sort of running out of ideas and, well, I have a suggestion! What about making something that somehow makes Vocaloids real?_

_By 'real', I don't mean human! They'd look creepy. I say you should make a machine that can make Vocaloids become solid, alive_ _and with organs but still look anime-ish!_

_If you guys probably don't understand me imagine this:_

_Migikata no Chou Live but imagine they're not holograms and they're real but still look exactly the same and not like humans! Cool, right? I'd bet all my savings that a lot of Vocaloid fans out there would agree!_

_With Lots of Love, A Vocaloid Fan, Miyuki_

Huh. Wow. I didn't think they'd actually do it... Well, no turning back now!

I took a deep breath and shook any sign of nervousness away. I set a hand on the box...

* * *

**A/N: Hey~! I got this idea from ****Vocaloid 02: Kagamine Len: User's Manual, a fanfic by ****Ichigo-chanNya****. It's a really great fanfic! I swear! Please read it!**

**Meanwhile... *sigh* I seriously wish this would happen in real life! /;A;)/**

**And if you think it's sort of selfish because I'm the one who has the Len (Hell yeah!), just read on and everything else will be explained.**

**For the meantime, please review!**

**And obvious enough... I don't own Vocaloid or Crypton!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Very Own Kagamine Len

Ch. 2 Out Of the Box

**Miyuki's POV**

I opened the box.

It took some cutting tapes with scissors and stuff but it was definitely, I repeat, DEFINITELY worth it. Now, the box is opened and I'm staring intently at the sleeping Len before me.

He stood 5 feet plus but still a little short for his age. A few of his blonde strands of hair fell over his face. He slept peacefully with a cute little pout.

...

...

I should... stop staring...

I was about to start shaking him but I got a little bit scared. I walk away and covermy mouth and tried to stop myself from fangirling over him. I just want to scream!

"Nn..." I heard his voice and turned around to face him. "Ugh...H-Hello?" He asked when he saw me.

Cue the fangasm...

~o~

I slowly openmy eyes... and see Len right in front of me.

"Ah!" I shouted as I jolted up by instinct.

He tilted his head to the side, a little confused. I look away from him and cover my mouth to stop fangirling again. Then, I calm down, straighten myself up and turn to him.

All of a sudden, he starts blushing and looking away. I wonder what's wrong with him...?

I get off from the floor and walk over to him. "Uh... something wrong?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh! N-No, I-I'm okay..." He stammered, avoiding eye contact and blushing hard.

This is... weird...

I go to the kitchen to get him a glass of water or a banana or something. I thought I could try calming him down with food or something. I come back with a glass of water but... Len's gone!


	3. Chapter 3

My Very Own Kagamine Len

Ch. 3 Out of Control

**Miyuki's POV**

"Len! Len! LEN!" I scream like some weirdo around the neighbourhood.

"Len! Where are y-"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was interrupted by Len's voice laughing in a way I've never heard of before. There was also the sound of a... No way...

I run towards the direction of where I heard his voice. When I turn a corner, I find him driving a road roller and randomly attacking people with it. There was only a small number of people.

They're mostly girls and some boys that looked older than him but still in their teens.

"L-Len!" I shout, trying to get his attention. He doesn't notice me. I have a small voice that rarely becomes loud on my will.

He just kept laughing and trying to crush people. He was only able to crush a few plants and nature stuff though.

"_Anything that annoys me, I'll run them down with this girl!" _He sang in Japanese. It seems to be from the song 'It's My Road Roller' by him and Rin.

"Len!" I try to make my voice louder but he just can't hear me.

I'm loud enough. My voice is being drowned out by the sound of his road roller and the voices of people calling for help.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO CALLED ME A SHOTA!" I hear him scream. This is all because of people calling him shota...?

I stop running and stood in place, ignoring the sound of his road roller and the people calling for help. I stared at him and watched a single tear roll down his cheek.

"LEN!" I make my voice as loud as I could and he finally turned to me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"For you to stop!"

"Like I would!"

"Not EVERYONE thinks you're shota!" I just realized AGAIN that this is all happening because of him being called a shota...

"BUT A LOT OF PEOPLE DO!" More tears start to roll down his face.

"I don't!"

He stops the road roller. All the mixed expressions he had earlier are completely gone. Then, he hung his head so I can't see his face. All of a sudden, he falls off the road roller.

~o~

"You sure are sensitive about being called a shota..." I say as he wakes up. He slowly and sleepily got up from the couch.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded in response. "I think I'll go get you some bananas. Stay here, okay?"

"Huh? You have bananas?"

"Yeah. I'll go get you some," I tell him but instead of waiting patiently on the couch, he follows me to the kitchen.

"Woah... this is great!" He says as soon as he sees the bunches of bananas sitting in one of the fruit baskets.

"Uh, yeah, okay," I replied. I got one banana and hand it to him but he seems to not see it and went over to take all the bunches.

"Uhm..." he started awkwardly.

"It's okay. I don't eat much of those actually," I replied, thinking he felt awkward for taking all of them. Actually, I like bananas. They're one of my favorite fruits. But I'll let him have these.

I open the refrigerator and saw a carton of milk just sitting around.

"Hey! You have milk?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I wanna try making banana milk!" He said with a seriously determined expression. I sweat drop.

"Y-You can actually buy those in the local sto—"

"Please take me to the nearest store that sells banana milk!"

I sweat drop again.

~o~

After eating bananas and drinking banana milk, Len's too sleepy to eat actual dinner. I have a problem.

I live alone in the entire house. Yeah, there are actually more rooms like 2 or 3 but I don't have any extra beds or something.

Wait.

I just realized... WHERE'S LEN?

I thought of going outside to check if he was attacking people with his road roller (I still don't know where he got that from...) but decided I'd better check the entire house first.

The first place I check was my room and found him in an instant. But... he's sleeping on my bed...

I blushed and, of course, no one was around to see it. I'm about to start shaking him when he starts talking in his sleep.

"Nn... Master..." He started. Was that me? Hm... I think I'll leave him alone for now. I've decided I should clean up his box and other stuff downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I started to wonder why he kept acting all strange today- first, the acting all shy-ish and then, the trying to kill people for calling him a shota. Where'd that come from?

Then, I remembered I was asked to check the manual thing first but I didn't. I looked for and found it near the box where Len was in.

I looked at the title: Vocaloid 02: Kagamine Len: User's Manual. Nice...

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: In this part, you have to read 'Vocaloid 02: Kagamine Len: User's Manual', a fanfic by****Ichigo-chanNya****.**

**First reason why you should read that fanfic before continuing to the next chapter: It's awesome!**

**Second: You won't understand the next chapter unless you read the '****02: Kagamine Len: User's Manual' fanfic.**

**Well, please review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

My Very Own Kagamine Len

Ch. 4 'Master'

**Miyuki's POV**

I kept going over the modes. Len definitely wasn't in his default mode...

I don't see any modes that matched how he was acting. He was acting like in Shota Mode and Destruction Mode but... he should only have one mode until I change it, right?

Hm...

I yawn. I think I'll think about it tomorrow. Wait. Where do I sleep? Len's taking up most of my bed!

I ran back upstairs to my room and find him awake, sitting cutely on the bed.

"Master? Do you need to sleep?"

"... F-Feels weird when you call me master..."

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I accidentally slept on your bed because I was so sleepy and your bed..." He looked down at the bed. "... is so comfy..."

I sweat drop.

"Yeah, it's okay. There aren't any other rooms you can sleep in, anyway..."

"Huh?" I saw tears start to form in his cute ocean blue eyes. I looked away and covered my face to stop fangirling over his adorably adorable adorableness.

Then, I straightened myself up and faced again the Len that was just about to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry if I was a burden for sleeping on your bed, Master! Really!" He said adorably. That makes me think... JUST WHEN IS LEN NOT ADORABLE?

I can feel myself blushing hard now.

"Nah, that's okay," I say, avoiding eye contact.

"I know! You can sleep BESIDE me!" What the-? Something cold ran down my back just now...!

"N-No, y-you can just stay there if you wanna! Really!"

"No! I am Master's Len and this is my Master's bed! I will even sleep on the floor!" He said with a very determined expression.

"F-Fine, I'll just try not to take up to much space..."

~o~

My left eye twitched. It's good I said I was gonna try not to take up so much space (which is weird because he's sort of taller than me). I didn't expect Len to move around so much in his sleep...

I twitched again.

I quietly take his leg and try to get it off my stomach but just as I've finally gotten it off, he hugs me.

...

I know I should feel so completely awesome because he's hugging me but... he's actually just choking me here...

"L-Len...!" I manage to choke out. I watch him slowly and sleepily open his eyes.

"H-Huh...? A-Ahh! I-I'm so sorry, Master!" He says, getting off me and sitting up. I sat up too.

"Okay, I just wanna settle something-"

"A-Are you mad?" He stammered. Damn that adorable blonde!

"N-No! I'm not! I just want to tell you to stop calling me Master! It makes me feel weird!"

"O-Oh... Okay, I understand," He replied. Thank goodness...

"I understand, Mistress..." I twitch at what he just said.

I look at him straight in the eyes and pat his head. "Just call me Miyuki."

* * *

**A/N: So, one night, I upload a chapter of one of the fanfics I'm currently making and the next day –which happens to be a Friday-, I get home from school and check my fanfics and see the many reviews of this one and I'm like, "OH MY GO-" *faints in happiness***

**xD Okay, I'm kidding about the fainting part! But I actually felt like I was gonna die from too much happiness!**

**I can't believe it was reviewed that much overnight!**

**Yeah, I know it might not have been night time for some of the people reviewing so I just wanna get this straight: I'm Asian and am obviously in Asia where there's Asian time so... yeah xD**

**Please keep up the reviews! You people encouraged me to continue! :D Thanks so very much! *gives everyone virtual cookies***


	5. Chapter 5

My Very Own Kagamine Len

Ch. 5 The Sample Len

~A Month Later~

**Miyuki's POV**

Before I knew it, a month has passed. I figured out how to control Len a bit and keep him calm and happy and stuff.

He was an obedient, adorable, persistent, adorable, helpful and adorable Len. Every time he did something I liked, I rewarded him with bananas and Banana Milk.

Right now, I'm sitting outside on my doorstep with an adorable sleeping Len resting his head on my lap.

We got a letter this morning from the Vocaloids that they were sending someone to come pick us up and now, we're just waiting.

I sighed. "I wonder if they're going to take you away from me now," I said to Len, not expecting him to respond but he blinked his eyes open anyway.

"I will never let them," He said suddenly.

"Agh!"

He got up from my lap. "S-Sorry, Miyuki-sama."

"Th-That's okay," I said, breathing a bit heavily. He's really adorable but sometimes he just...!

"Okay, it's taking them a long time. Why don't you go back to the kitchen and get yourself some Banana Milk, huh?" I told him.

"Yay!" But apparently, the person came right at that moment before Len could go get his precious Banana Milk. "Aw..."

"Don't worry, Len. They HAVE to have some bananas there, right?" I assured him.

We went into the black and teal Miku-themed car and waited until we got to our destination.

~o~

I must've REALLY put a LOT of trust in the driver because I fell asleep on the way.

"Miss Miyuki? Miyuki-san? Hello? Please wake up," He said, trying to wake me up. I sleepily opened my eyes and found Len asleep and leaning on my shoulder. God, I just LOVE him...!

I-I mean... uh...

SO BACK TO WHAT HAPPENED!

"Oh, sorry, I must've fallen asleep. Hey, Len, wake up."

"Uhn... Miyuki-sama...?"

The driver guy handed me over to a guard and he took me into a room in this really high-tech and awesome looking facility. On the way, I saw in a few windows some scientists working on some stuff.

"Here she is," he said when we arrived at the room.

When I saw all the people in the room, my eyes widened and my heartbeat went so fast I thought it was gonna pop out! But instead, I fainted.

~o~

"Miyuki-sama! Miyuki-sama! Miyuki-sama, wake up!"

"Len, calm down! She's starting to move!"

I heard very familiar voices around me as I started to gain consciousness. I thought I was gonna faint again because the voice I heard talking to Len was...

"Okay, okay, I... I'm calming down, Rin... I..."

"Good, good, take it easy..."

It was Rin's. And by Rin, I, of course, mean none other than Kagamine Rin.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito and Luka over me, looking at me.

"You okay, Miyuki-san?" Miku asked.

I could've fangirl screamed from hearing her say my name but I semi-controlled myself and I shut my eyes tight and only a squeak came out. I opened them again.

"I... I'm okay... I... I just... God, I'm dreaming..." I have absolutely no idea why I just said that out loud instead of keeping it in.

"Uhm," Kaito started to smile. "Yeah, you're okay. Hey, Meiko, hurry up, would you?"

"I'm hurrying up!" I heard the voice of Meiko say from somewhere.

"Are you? I mean, how long does it take to get a glass of water?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard her say and Rin and Kaito, who happened to be beside each other, moved aside and I saw Meiko come into view, holding a glass of water.

Luka and Len helped me sit up and I realized I was on a bed. I thanked Meiko for the water, my hands shaking from nervousness and my trying hard to keep my fangirl self in.

I gulped the water down and they helped me calm down a bit.

"So, Miyuki-san," Miku started. This time, I was able to control myself. "I'm sure you know why you're here, right?"

"You wanna hear what I have to say about the Len sample?"

"Yes!" She said.

"And about us, too," Luka added.

"Right."

"So?" Rin said, getting everyone silent and smiling.

"Uhm... what?"

"Tell us what you have to say!" An excited and adorable as usual Len said.

"Oh! Uh, right, well..." I looked up at the ceiling and thought for a while. "Well, it's perfect but..."

"BUT?" Meiko said, excitedly and worriedly.

"Uhm, when I first got Len, he was all poker face and stuff. Then, he started acting like in Shota Mode and-"

"I HAVE A SHOTA MODE?"

"Shhh!" Everyone else except me shushed him and urged me to continue.

"Uhm, he started acting like in Shota Mode and then, I left him for a while in my living room and when I came back, he was gone and when I went outside, he was going on a Road Roller Rampage like in Destruction Mode."

"Ooh..." Everyone else except Len said. Seems like they're getting even more interested...

"When I got him to stop, he sort of blacked out and when he woke up, since then he started acting normal but sort of like a servant or something."

"Hm... Is that all?" Meiko asked.

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

Then everyone started nodding and saying 'Mm-hm...' and stuff like that while acting like they were thinking. Then, all of a sudden...

"RIN!" They all –except Len- shouted.

"Rin! What EXACTLY did you do to Len?" Kaito shouted.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Admit what you did, Rin!" Luka shouted.

"But I...!"

"Why? What did she do?" I asked, very confused.

"She obviously messed up Len-kun's modes!" Miku said.

"But I...! I didn't...! Ugh, screw this. Fine, I admit it," She surrendered.

My reaction to everything: What. The. Cake.

I turned to the Len who apparently, for some reason, had no reaction. "Len, aren't you going to say something about this? I mean, not that I want Rin-san to be beaten up or anything but you... seem to not care..."

"Huh? Oh, she did that to the sample Len. I'm the official one," He replied, which got me confused.

"But then, where's the Len I had and what are you guys going to do with him?"

"We'll shut him down," He said, making my eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT? B-But-!"

"Don't worry, they're going to put all the sample's memory into this one and it'll be like it was just him all along!" Luka said.

"Well, okay but-" I saw another Len, probably the sample, come in.

"Uhm, excuse me, Len-kun, they're calling you. Oh and hi too, Miyuki-sama."

"Wha-? Already? Fine."

"Wait, wait!" I interrupted. I have to do something...! "They're gonna shut down Len? But-"

"My memories and semi-personality will be transferred into him. It'll be like it's me all along," The Len sample said.

"Yeah, it'll be LIKE it was you all along!"

"Miss Miyuki," Meiko started. "What's your problem? You were the one that asked for this in the first place."

"Y-Yeah, but-!"

"Besides!" Miku added. "It's just one. It's only him. Is something else wrong?"

"I just-!"

"Miyuki-sama," The Len sample started. "Don't worry, they won't exactly shut me down. I'm a living being now. They'll just erase my memory and put it in his head."

"No!" I shouted suddenly, making everyone else in the room gasp in surprise. "You're not a living being...! You're a robot!" I shouted.

"Miyuki-sama..."

I'm losing my mind... I just realized that...

"Uwaaah! She's so mean to Len-kun!" Rin said.

"Don't you people get it? All this talk about shutting him down, Rin messing up his modes...! This... This isn't a living being! This is a robot!" I shouted, starting to cry.

"T-That...!" Miku said with a worried expression. "T-That c-can't be right! She can't be right!"

What was I thinking...? Asking Crypton to make real-life Vocaloids...? I'm such an IDIOT! Vocaloid was fine the way it was, but now I've messed with it. This can't be happening...!

"I... I'm so sorry!" I said, crying hard now. "This is all my fault...!"

"Miyuki-sama?"

"D-Don't c-call me t-that...!" This is all my fault... All of it...

I started to scream... Then woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

My Very Own Kagamine Len

Ch. 6 That's All It Was

**Miyuki's POV**

Most people jolt up from their recent sleeping position and breathe heavily and grab for their heart but not me. For some reason, my eyes just popped open.

I heard the usual voices and sounds outside like one of my maids (Problem?) calling for my dog to leave the food on the dining table alone.

I stare at the ceiling. It was just a dream. No, a nightmare. I shifted and turned to my right to hug my pillow and felt one of my stuffed toys (Problem Again?) fall off the bed.

If I want Len to be alive, I want him to be his own living being; Not a robot. Not a giant doll in a box that's duplicated to be sold to other more people. Not something that acts and has a personality depending solely on what mode you put him on.

He won't be a Len that you buy or win from a game and take home like some trophy and your parents get mad asking you when you bought it and with whose money

In fact, he'll just be a Len living freely with other Vocaloids and coming behind an actual curtain to perform live and guards will have to surround every inch of the stage just to make sure he isn't touched by anyone unless he wants to.

...

...

No. I'm wrong. Just my childish self taking over again. The world isn't ready for a real life Vocaloid. It's not. The world needs to go back to school again. And so do I.

I look at the wall clock above the door leading to my bathroom. 12:34 pm. I woke up late and my alarm didn't go off. It's good it's still the weekend.

I sit up and think about life. I mean, I've gone all the way into the world of epicness to say all that about what I think about Len. I might as well think about life while I'm still here, right?

But nooo...

My brother came in. "Eat."

"You go first," I say just to make him leave so I can think about life and Len again.

I sighed. Although I WOULD love a cute Len clinging around like that. Just add everything else I said earlier and... yeah never mind.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. Exactly. *thinks about life* *realizes I'm still typing in the Author's Notes* Oh, come ON!**

**Well, that's all it was. A dream. A nightmare. Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you liked it :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
